


A Very Long Night

by GailCregg



Series: Jimmy's Secret [4]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs. Palmer. In autopsy the painful conversation continues. It is going to be a very long night. Sequel to Where Do I Begin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Long Night

An exhausted Jimmy Palmer is lying on the autopsy table as Gibbs paces the room.

"One more time agent Gibbs."  
" A ship is a romantic relationship between two characters, a WIP is a work-in-progress and canon is something that has happened in the book."  
"Correct."  
"The common ship names are Tisa for agents Tommy and Lisa, Mutton for agent McGregor and Amy Sutton, Liamy for her and Lisa and Jena for Jalmer and Lena."  
"Correct."  
"Agent Tibbs love interests or potential love interests have included Rhiannon,Myfwany, Leanne, Director Penny, Director Pance, Colonel Dolly Cann, Amy, McGregor, Gail Snorin and M. Allusion Heart."  
"Correct."  
"In fan fiction anything is possible."  
"Now you're getting it."  
From his prone position Jimmy can't see it but the hairs on the back of his neck rise in response to stare directed at him from across the room. "I mean you are doing really well special agent Gibbs."  
"Ya think?"  
Palmer sits up and yawns. "How about we call it a night?"  
"I need to know one more thing."  
"What's that?"  
"There's one ship name you haven't explained that I found a lot in my reading."  
Jimmy's eyebrows shoot up and he barely manages to keep his mouth shut in response to that remark.  
"Which one is that?"  
"Timmy. I know McGee is McGregor in the Deep Six series so that must mean Timmy is the pairing of Tibbs and..."  
Jimmy looks at his watch. "Is that the time. I promised Breena I'd be home an hour ago. Gotta run."  
He rushes from the room as the realization dawns on Gibbs that in the fan fic world truly anything is possible. As Gibbs walks from autopsy he mutters "I must talk to McGee about this. First thing tomorrow."


End file.
